One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 13
Xander was in a large room, with sofas everywhere, and everyone was sitting on them. Xander looked around, and noticed a man in a cloak, covering him entirely. Xander pointed at him, and leaned to Justin. "Is this guy legit?" "I have no idea sir. He could be an enemy." "Oh, so he could kill us all?" "Who wouldn't here?" Justin points at Tack, who is chewing on beef jerky. Tack looks around, and notices Tango. He points at Tango, clearly amazed. "I KNOW YOU!" Tango waved at Tack, and Rangton saw Tango. Rangton was shocked, but looked down. Hillary, was sitting alone, and her crew members were sitting around her sofa. Rangton coughed a little. "CoughLetthemsityouharlotcough." Hillary just eyed Rangton, and looked bored. It was obvious to almost everyone that she was holding back of killing him. Tack chewed on his beef jerky, and stared at Fisk, who was trying to sit, despite having a tail. "Why don't you turn human?" "Because I like being like this." "Why?" "Because it gives me power. In my true form, i'm not nearly as strong, but this form increases my power by 35X." "Wow." "Yeah. Who're you?" "Tack! You?" "Fisk." "Hi Fisk." Fisk stopped growling a little, and smiled, petting Tack on the head. "You remind me of a puppy. You really do." "Thanks!" Oliver eyes Fisk, and stands up. "Back off Fisk... He's mine." Fisk facepalms, and stands up. "I'm not gay!" "Then why pet him?" "HOW IS THAT GAY?!" "Reasons." "WHY YOU... Why were we arguing?" Fisk sits back down, and just relaxes. Xander looks around, and tries not to do something stupid. "Can you all shut up, so someone important can talk?" Xander sometimes doesn't listen to his brain. The cloaked man chuckled, and Xander pointed at him. "Reveal thy self!" The cloaked man stands you throwing his cloak off. He had a leather trench coat, had long blonde hair, and held a large scythe. He licked his lips, and held his Scythe out. "The names Uli." Everyone blinked, and Tack looked to Rangton. Rangton thought for a second, and snapped his fingers. "A first star vice admiral! Hah... Oh. Wait, you're not here to arrest us?" "Of course, but I like games. So why don't we try to be nice. If I win, I arrest you. You win, I won't arrest you... For now." Xander thought about it for a second. It was easily the dumbest idea one could agree to. Again, Xander didn't listen to his brain much. "Sure, why not. Marines should add a nice twist to this pirate tournament. Well, everyone, rest up. Tomorrow, we fight. Come with me though, if you want strippers!" Uli smirked, and walked forward, with his men staying. Delphir got up, and Oliver eyed him. Delphir groaned, and sat back down. Rangton got up, and waved. "See ya guys!" Rangton ran into the door, and Malk blinked. He looked at where he was, and back to where he went. Malk looked to Freya, and shrugged. "He's quick for a fat midget. Don't ya say..." Both Taka and Ness were gone, with Malk nodding. "Yep. Just as I thought. Well, let's go back home." Malk gets up, and heads to the ship, when he notices Hillary staring at him. Malk looked away, but was sure she was starting at him. Tack went to Malk, and waved his arms to alert him. "Bye, I have to go see someone! On a date!" Tack ran to Oliver, and Malk face faulted. "Okay, I didn't see that coming!" Ouki, smirked a little, and walked to Hillary. He sat down, and crossed his legs. "She's on a date." "Indeed. Where do you think they'll go?" "Knowing her, someplace 'manly', so a steak joint." "Good job. I have an agent there. He should be able to tell us everything we need to know. Then, we'll use it against her." "Good." Ouki got up, and walked away. Xander watched him leave, and turned around, smirking little. He was up to something. Xander liked that. He really did. That means the tournament would only get more fun. - Rangton was in the room, and he sat down on the floor. Tango walked in, and smirked. Rangton looked to Tango, and had a serious look on his face. "Hey little bro." "Hello brother." - Freya was outside, and rested on a wall. The large man in the armor suit walked to Freya, and looked to her. He leaned on the wall, and looked down. "My name is Odin. I'm a friend... Or was, a friend to your father." "Bullshit." "Okay. Someone who knew him. He taught me how to use swords, and I decided to help avenge him. Freya, I want to help you kill him, I really do. That man Jarl? He's part of some things no one should be. He's going to change this world in a way you won't like. I want to help." "How?" "Easy. Tomorrow, I'll show you how to fight." "You really look like a hand to hand fighter." "I have some little secrets." Odin walks away, and Freya watches him go. She folded her arms, and shivers. He's pretty strong. He should be able to help. - Gideon, watching the tournament, saw Tack and Oliver walk away, and he snaps his fingers. He places a corn dog in his mouth, and chews it. He gulps the whole thing, and claps his hands. "How rude, someone with potential! Not telling me about that! I should decapitate that rude bitch for that. But, you wouldn't like me slaughtering little girls, would you?" The Knight has his sword pointed at the back of Gideon's neck, and Gideon unsheathes a small stick. He plays with the stick, and looks to the Knight. "You think you can take me?" "Maybe." "Ahh. I'd say rude... But it's obvious your suicidal." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc